


the sweet and the sour

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blindfolds, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot Collection, Paramedic - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Steve/Trish short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mocking_point](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/gifts), [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts).



> Title from 'Shape of You' by Ed Sheeran.

1\. Table of Contents

2\. 'Paramedic AU' for mocking-point

3\. 'Raindrops; Nervous; Stop Fidgeting' for mocking-point

4\. 'Costumes' for mocking-point

5\. 'Would you ever think about dying your hair?" for mocking-point

6\. 'Season Premiere' for mocking-point

7\. ***** 'Blindfold' for mocking-point

8\. 'Haunted House' for mocking-point

9\. 'Cuddling' for marvelfan35

10\. ***** 'Feels Like the First Time' for mocking-point

11\. 'Star Spangled Man' for asdfsweets


	2. 'Paramedic AU' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2016
> 
> No Powers; Paramedic AU

“Ma’am? Ma’am?” Trish woke up to an angel leaning over her. “Ma’am, are you okay?” 

Or maybe it was just a really, REALLY handsome man. 

“I–I…where am I?” she asked, looking around. 

“There was an accident. You’re fine…just some cuts and scrapes. I’m going to check you for injuries now, is that’ okay?” 

“Yeah…” she said, looking around. “Jess?” she called. 

“Your friend’s fine. Getting checked out over there.” He pointed off in a direction Trish couldn’t really look in, so she had to take his word for it. 

After he’d done all his tests and dubbed her bruised and scraped, but fine, he helped her up, asked her if there was anything else he could do for her. 

“I dunno, what are you doing after work?” she joked. 

He laughed, but he took out his card, scribbled a number on the back and handed it to her. “I’m off on Wednesdays.” 


	3. 'Raindrops; Nervous; Stop Fidgeting' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff

Steve shifted his weight again, holding the umbrella out for Trish as they both stared up at the sky, willing it to stop raining so they could enjoy their date. 

He was nervous. A study in nervousness. 

“Stop fidgeting…” she said, her elbow poking him playfully in the ribs. “You’re shaking the umbrella…” 

“Sorry…” He chuckled. “I just wish it’d stop raining…” 

Trish looked over at him, leaning over to peck him on the cheek, right beside his lips. She grabbed the umbrella, holding it to the side to close it. “Race you to the bar.”


	4. 'Costumes' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Slice of Life, Established Relationship

“I really don’t think this is appropriate for public viewing…” Steve’s worried voice was muffled through her bathroom door. 

“Come on…you can wear something over it until we get to the party…” Trish insisted, adjusting her gold glitter-covered top hat in the mirror. “Everyone’s going to be in couples costumes, Steve…” 

“When you said Rocky, I thought you meant Balboa…” he said, opening the door to reveal his costume: A pair of gold hot pants with matching boots. “I’ve never even SEEN Rocky Horror Picture Show…” 


	5. 'Would you ever think about dying your hair?" for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff

“Why?” he asked, toweling off his head and stepping out of the tub. “Think you’d like me better with brown hair?” 

Trish shrugged. “I’m just saying. If they’re looking for you as a blonde. Maybe you should think about dying it.” 

“Listen…Trish…don’t worry about me…” he pleaded, pulling her close and kissing her. “Let _me_ worry about being covert, okay?” 

“You don’t know me very well if you think I’m going to sit here and let you worry about everything…” she teased, tugging at the towel he’d just wrapped around his waist. “Now…on your knees, Soldier…there’s a debriefing that needs to happen…” 

He arched an eyebrow and dropped to his knees on the bathmat. “Just letting you know…debriefing doesn’t mean what you’re implying.” 


	6. 'Season Premiere' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Slice of Life, Established Relationship

Trish ran into the apartment and headed straight for the TV. “You didn’t watch it yet, did you?” she asked, locking eyes with Steve for a brief, very intense second. 

“No. Not yet. I was waiting for you…” he said with a chuckle. She certainly was worked up about this. They had recorded the season premiere of _Game of Thrones_ the previous night while she was working late.

“Thank you…” she sighed happily and reached for the remote. “If you knew the hoops I had to jump through at work to NOT get it spoiled for me…"


	7. *'Blindfold' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Blindfolds, Smut

“Let me know where you are…” Trish said, looking around the room, trying to hear his footsteps. The leopard print blindfold in place as she moved. 

Steve stifled a laugh as he crawled up to the bed, making sure to press down so the mattress dipped. He picked up the blanket, crawling underneath and between her legs. 

She giggled and reached for him, running her hand through his hair as he kissed his way down her inner thigh. His tongue teased at her clit and she yelped out his name. 


	8. 'Haunted House' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff

“Okay. I’m ready to go,” Trish said, backing up the way they came. “I’m done.” 

“I’ll leave if you want, but we seriously haven’t even gone in yet…” Steve reached for her hand. “The thunder clapped and the lights went out.”

She acquiesced, following him into the next room. And sure enough, someone grabbed her arm, which caused her to lash out, her hand striking something soft and warm. Something that felt like flesh. 

“Ouch…” Steve muttered.


	9. 'Cuddling' for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff

Steve wrapped his arm around her middle, tugging her closer on the couch. “You are the most wriggly person in the entire world…” 

Trish scoffed. “You can’t possibly know that.” 

“I do know it. I’m Captain America.” 

“Exactly. Now, if you said I was the most wriggly person in the USA, maybe I’d take your word for it.” 

He rolled his eyes, leaning over to kiss her lips. “Fine. Most wriggly person in the USA.” 


	10. *'Feels Like the First Time' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Feels Like the First Time' by Foreigner
> 
> Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex

Steve ran his hands up Trish’s back, his fingers gliding over her bare skin as he pulled her closer. Every sound she made was new and exciting. He was in awe that he could bring her pleasure, do anything that could result in the sounds she was making. 

She rocked her hips, her mouth sealing over his as her pace increased. 

When he found his release a few seconds later, her name tumbled from his lips almost of its own accord.

It wasn’t his first time, it was infinitely better than that. 


	11. 'Star Spangled Man' for asdfsweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Star Spangled Man' (Theme from the USO Show in CA:TFA)
> 
> 1940s; Canon Divergent
> 
> 1940s, Canon Divergent AU where Trish is a radio broadcaster. <3

Trish popped her gum, winking at him when he walked by. Steve paused, stopping to lean on the bannister beside her. She was a looker, that Trish Walker. She was also a smart mouth and bossy to a fault. AKA, his kind of woman. 

“What’s a nice dame like you doing at a USO show like this?” he asked. “Don’t they have you covering better news yet?” 

She shrugged and reached in her pocket for her pen. “Not yet…care to come do a ten minute spot with me on the air later?” 

“Ms. Walker, I’d be honored to be a guest on your show.” 

“Thanks, Captain. You’re a swell guy.” 

“So they tell me…” he muttered in response. 


End file.
